DKD: Retelling
by Shintaro Kozu
Summary: Akuto Sai, is a Kind person, who simply wants to change the world. His dream job is to be the Grand-preist, the hghjest position in Government, but His future Is to be the DEMON KING!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Note: Yes! HI, this is SHintaro Kozu, but I guess you already Know that. I am writing a fic based off an anime I watched recently and liked, this is like a retelling of it, but I will change the parts that I don't like to fit with what I thought should of happened. If you like it Please Review, I hope I will continue but that is based off what you think.**

* * *

><p>Ch.1 Unwanted Destiny<p>

With a loud steaming sound, the train doors opened, and out stepped Akuto Sai, Clad in a black type of overcoat, and a school uniform. His suitcase was a shade of tan and had packed all of his essentials, which wasn't much. " So... This is the city." His eyes where filled with amazement at the beautiful archways of the train station. He took some of his first steps forward, and in an instant was ready to fall over as a blue haired girl rushed past him, throwing him of his balance. " What the... Well I guess this is the city, every-ones in a hurry here." Then he saw it, Rope. The blue girls undergarment was two ropes strung together, to form some kind of makeshift underwear. Akuto couldn't help but think of how uncomfortable that would have been if he was doing the same thing. With a flash of red on his cheeks he came to the realization that he was staring at a _girl's_ behind, comparing it to his own.

" I certainly hope that doesn't happen often here." Akuto said, brushing his hair out of his eyes, it was getting really shaggy. Going up the stairs he realized that there was a old lady, lugging up what seemed to be a pretty heave suit-case. It was blue, and had some foreign stickers on it, maybe she was finally arriving home. In an instant the suitcase opened, dumping out all the stuff onto the cement. " Oh dear" she said in agitation, her old body couldn't handle this strain. He walked up to her to help, and started to pick up the remaining articles from off the floor. " Thank you young man." He blushed just a little, it wasn't common for a good deed to be thanked, at least not when he was doing it. He Sensed that this old woman was a kindhearted person, So he reached for the suit-case and calmly told her that he would help her carry it up, to which the woman refused many times.

Hattori Junko was searching for her grandmother, who had been carrying her luggage. " Come on, I am going to be late where are you?" She was scolding herself, Wondering why she had left her grandmother all alone. She had back tracked to the stairs, only to see a man pulling _her_ suit-case toward him, saying words to her grandmother that where inaudible to her. Her Instincts kicked in, clearly this was a bad man, robbing an old woman, how dare he! She ran and jumped, stepping on his face.

_Rope!_ Was all Akuto was thinking, as suddenly his view changed, and then he remembered, the girl. With in seconds he was on the ground, still shocked on what he had seen. " My My, What an embarrassing misunderstanding.." The old woman had said, putting her hand over her wrinkled face. All Junko Could say was one word. "What?"

After apologizing many times, Junko accompanied the man onto a elliptical train car.

" I can guess from your school uniform that you go to the Constant Magical Academy."

Akuto confirmed this with a nod. " You must be aiming for a top position. Every-one who graduates from the academy is certain to work in the government. What are you aiming for?" Akuto sighed, He wanted to tell her what he really was aiming for, but she might laugh it off, or tell him he couldn't do it. One look of her face dispelled this assumption, and Akuto told her. " I want to transform this world, for the better, I want to be a Grand-Priest." " WaaaH! You can't even Litter to have that Job, are you sure your even qualified?" Akuto knew this would happen, he was just happy that it wasn't as bad as he imagined. " I know... I just want to move this world In the Right direction." Hattori only smiled, she knew that this man could do it, after all all she had seen him do was do good, he had as good of a shot as any. " alright, then I will help you" Hattori took out her short sword and out-stretched it out to Akuto. " Take hold, This is a Promise for me to help you, but this promise can be broken if you betray me" " I kinda like that part of it to!" Akuto was happy, he had made a friend this quickly, he wonders what it would be like at the academy.

" You toss you luggage in here and it will automatically send it to your room." Hattori said, tossing her blue suit-case in, Akuto right behind her. " The school is kinda complicated, but you'll get used to it." She said stepping on a magical seal, that slowly moved her forward, like a horizontal escalator. " The best way to get to the nurses office is the sky corridor." Hattori stopped, it was nearly time to get to her class. " Well, I have to go, My class is 1-A. I hope I see you around." Akuto Sai smiled, he wanted to be in her class, and said so, causing Hattori to blush...

" Your Akuto Sai." The blonde head nurse said. " hmm everything looks in order." Then after a couple more minutes of check ups, She rushed him into a room filled with other students. " What am I going to do in here?" Akuto said, nervously, looking at all the other students' faces. Suddenly a bird appeared on a pedestal, surrounded by a glass dome. " You put your hand on the glass, and the bird will check if you have any health problems, mentally of course, and what your future occupation is, but don't worry nearly every-one gets the job that they want." _That means I will be..._ When It was his turn he put his hands over the bird, barely touching the glass. " student number 45 Akuto Sai Health Condition: Normal, Future Occupation:... DEMON KING! " WHAT! The Demon King!" students all rushed back, leaving Akuto confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Note: Yes I know this is going along with the anime, its supposed to. I am only editing parts that i thought should be included, or changed, also I am going to continue this past where the anime ended. REVIEW and sub! thanks I am thinking of adding a poll... also I want a harem ending! anybody agree?**

* * *

><p>Ch.2 Demon King In the Back.<p>

The grand priest, a position that was so high, you can't even litter on the floor. The very same position Akuto Sai wanted, and the very same that was slipping away every second, because of some stupid prophecy! Akuto couldn't let that happen, No he had to change this world, and that is why THIS thing needed to be destroyed! If only he knew how to control his mana better, he wouldn't have actually broken the bird, who puffed out his last smoke. " He has to be the Demon King, he destroyed it to cover up his identity!" Shouts came from upper floors, and then downward floors.

" Clam Down!" the nurse said, but it did no effect. Panic was in control. '_ I just wanted to help the world! Why did this happen this way? Go-'_ Akuto remembered God was just a system, not a being, But was frustratingly easy to blend the two. HE soon was the only one left in the room, but only for a second. The nurse had shown up to simply show him to the class he would go to, 1-A. " I am sure that you will get assassinated by some one with a strong sense of justice." '_Great... why can't I could have been just a high priest... I wonder if she...?"_ He shook it off as irrational to think that news would spread this far and fast. After all it wasn't only ten minutes since his proclamation.

When he saw the number and letter of the room, he became increasingly nervous not only would luck clearly ( Bless) demote him to the role of the demon king, but now _she_ would end up finding out! OH the torment! He took one long breath and entered into the classroom.

The blue haired girl was sitting slightly to the left of the middle. Now that Akuto's nervousness kicked in, he failed to remember her name. When he did, he almost blurted it out as his own. " … I can take that, but if you don't know me, and fear me, don't you think that will lead to some form of discrimination! This system is wrong, and highly immoral, and When I become the high priest, which I seek to be" Glancing at Junko, hoping to reassure her, sadly, no eye contact. " I will fix this, and make a better world with my own hands!" Akuto was getting way to much into it, he felt his power increasing, he was happy to deliver this speech, and he hoped they were happy to hear it. " Hey... Doesn't it sound like the proclamation of war issued from the past demon king?" In one question, Akuto's motives were transformed, but only to the public. Akuto tried to explain, but was hurried to the back of the class, and the the empty desk allthe way back htere, the delinquent's desk.

In The crowd a student watched with awe, he understood the art of speech, and he was seduced by Akuto's way of thinking. He knew Akuto was not that bad. Hiroshi wanted to prove that this most certainly was not the demon king. He knew the perfect way to do so too. Hiroshi waited patiently, waiting for the perfect time, and soon would it appear. " Since we have no hands.. I guess Hattori will have to be president this year."

As a great planner, Hiroshi made his move. " Professor, it wouldn't be _helpful_ to have the same president as last year, I think Akuto Sai should be it, you heard his speech. I think the only way to prove he is not the demon king is to have him serve us." This had diplomatic attributes as well as a peaceful gesture to remove the burden of power on Junko. All in all a good move.

What Hiroshi failed to put into his plan was that she liked being in power. Akuto realized this. " I gladly decline. I think the president should be a kind and caring person, certainly some one used to serving other people-" This was the last straw for Junko, not only did she mistakenly befriend the demon king, but he was now saying she was a servant, used to serving people. " Akuto Sai! You have disgraced me! I challenge you to a duel!" _'What'_ Twas all the misunderstood demon king could think up of.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Surprise!

**A/N Note: updated, trying to find a way to change it up so that it still basicAlly follows the same story line, but changes greatly, I added what i thought would be a huge change, and it kind of made sense :) review and tell me what you think! I might post up a poll on who should get who? tell me if you agree - bye!**

* * *

><p>"It seems that that the blue haired brat is challenging him to a duel." A slightly anorexic student said peering over the window. Her name was Naomi Mikami, and she could fly. " <em>Good, I must see how the Demon King does, If he loses, he isn't even worth my time. IF he wins, then<em> _maybe._.." Fujiko couldn't continue, she was anxious of the outcome, even before the fight had even started. Slowly Naomi, put a camera up on the windowsill, setting it up for live streaming. _' This is going to be fun!' _Fujiko thought as she got the first ever clear picture of the Demon King, a handsome looking guy, brown hair, and some type of birth defect near his eyes, not bad looking at all.

Akuto was shocked, What had he done to make her so mad? Alas, he hadn't got even a second to ponder when Hattori came charging, ready for the kill. Suddenly, as if a magical spell was cast over the room, time slowed down for Akuto, just enough for him to dodge the swinging object._ 'Damn! I won't get anywhere just fighting her, it would be a disgrace if she lost though...Wait, shouldn't I be worried about myself?'_ as soon as her swing was done, Akuto struck rush and dodging, and finally restraining her. " Stop... This is a misunderstanding, I didn't mean you any harm.. I wanted to get to know you better because... Because I think I like you.." The grip was lessening, Akuto could feel her easing up. " Wow! He really is the Demon King, seducing Hattori like that!" Murmurs began to run through the crowd like electricity, charging Hattori's embarrassment further. " This... THIS IS WHAT I MENT BY DISGRACEFUL!" She quickly jabbed him in the ribs, to get away from him, and quickly turned back to face him

Fujiko was watching this with disgust, why would a Demon King, have to dodge a puny human's WOODEN sword, utterly despicable, though she did see some promise in him, the way he nearly made her bow before him. She twisted her purple locks in her fingers, thinking of what would happen next...

Hattori rose her sword, and swung down hard, hoping for it to be the final blow. Akuto raised his hand to protect himself, but then he felt wood, no he didn't just fell it, he was the one grasping it, but it felt feeble. Like a toothpick. Nothing but pure shock over took him, as he saw his gigantic, steroid ripped arm. Blue rays that were coming from it. He felt a very hot sensation, almost like wearing a thousand coats. In one breath, he released the mana.

The only thing Fujiko saw was a blinding blue light, and then she heard an explosion. Her camera got fried, she had no visual. The only thing she was certain about was the Akuto Sai was definitely the Demon King. She was very excited to take him and make him her beloved servant.

The first day wasn't going as planned for Akuto, His class being blown up, declared to be the Demon King, surely not the ideal first. He had to at least make amends for the quarrel, which the students have named WW1, or Woman War1. When he entered the door, he encountered the ever prepared Hiroshi, bowing to him. " My name is Hiroshi Miwa, allow me to call you boss, or big bro!" _' OH for Goodness sake's!'_ Akuto said in frustration, wondering why this was happening to him. Akuto found him strangely useful though. He needed to talk to Hattori. When he asked Horishi for a way, the tactical Genius thought up of a pervy, yet sensible plan...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Note: a very short chapter, just posted it to say that i haven't quit, and am working on it, REVIEWplease, thank you**

* * *

><p>Ch.4 Achan<p>

' _I swear, if this doesn't work, I don't know what else would...'_ a completely exhausted Demon King said, climbing up to a second floor window. " Hey, are you sure we couldn't just go through the front door?" Akuto whispered to Hiroshi, looking at the short figure on the ground, " No way! Listen your the demon king, do you want the girls to hate you, this is the only way to get in to do what you want to do." Hiroshi said, smirking up at Akuto. " It's just that, well she won't think of this as..." He trailed off, adorning a slightly red color on his face, and slight blood was coming off of his nose.

_' No! I can't think of her in that way, I am a moral person, I will save that for when I get married!'_ Soon after his dilemma was resolved he went back to climbing, nearly reaching her window, just a couple more feet. Hattori Junko was sitting in her dormitory room, recovering from her surprisingly minor injury, after her battle with that disgraceful Demon King almost got her blown up. '_ What's her game?'_ was really the only thing she thought as soon as she had put a small icepack on her shoulder, magic couldn't fix everything. All Hattori was paying attention too was Fujiko's warning that Akuto will try to have " relations" with her, and that he will sneak through the window, which Hattori placed a motion sensor spell on, just in case. The most important question on her mind though, is what she should do if it were true, let him do it? As soon as she thought it, she instantly regretted it, how could she even think of something as embarrassing as that. Hattori looked at the window half expecting him to be there, perhaps with a couple bottles of wine.

The wine-less demon king, however had just reached the designated window and heard a slight beep. Before he even knew it, the windows flew open, and almost naked Junko came out with her sword. " I knew it... You have come, just like she said.." Needless to say Akuto was very confused. She swung her sword down, and Akuto had to release his grip, or pay the price of losing his arm. All he saw was a blur, and he was on the ground, pumped with adrenaline. Like a silent ninja, Hattori dropped behind him, landing feet first. Before Akuto could admire her bone strength, he bolted, apparently woman and sword don't match. _' Damn Hiroshi, I thought doing this was customary, I am sooo going to kill him!'_

Kena Soga was busy setting up the scene, she knew Achan was going to come here, and had to set it up perfectly, so that she could sweep him off of his feet, like a true knight. There was the slight probably of to deal with, but that should be much of a problem, she just had to win. Kena clearly didn't think ninja powers were a match for her. She then heard rustling of the bushes and out came Akuto. " Are you a prince?" She said, it was her thing to be random, so she kept up the act, and said some random things that really didn't make sense. And then came out, shooting sparks, and looking surprisingly slutty. _' A new battle begins!'_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Note: hey everyone just updating some of my fics, sorry if this is too short but i thought that too much would give some of the things i had planned away :) as always special thanks to OurGuild for first reviewing and staying with this fic, and to Phonic for also reviwing and checking out some of my other stories as well, I would love to present this chapter to you personally, but the internet does not work that way. well by and sorry for the randomness**

I don't own Demon King Daimou, though i wish I did.

* * *

><p>CH.5<p>

Frankly speaking, Akuto was tired, he had climbed up to the third story of the girls dormitory, by hand, fell down, and was chased by a crazy bitch. When he had a couple seconds of rest with this new girl he truly found out how tired and sore he was. "Sh-Shit..." Junko was fueled with jealousy when she had seen this woman talk to her belo-hated Akuto . _'__I __am __better __than __that __girl__, __yet __he __clings __to __her__. __Could __it __be __that __he __hates __me__!' _Junko didn't know what to do, she suddenly wanted to kill this woman, but Akuto was her target. "Hey! What are you doing!" She was in a mad fury, blue flames surrounding her body, and baring her teeth at the new competition. She jumped down to where they are, and shouted "Move!" She was addressing Kena, but Akuto was more than happy to oblige. He bolted deeper into the forest, with out looking back, started thinking about Hiroshi. _' __Damn__... __I __am __so __going __to __kill __him__... __That __bastard__, __what __is __he __doing__?'_

That bastard,Hiroshi,was sitting in the grass,stargazing. He was having such a peaceful time that his mind instantly wiped Akuto out of itself. He didn't here the explosions that were going off in the background because he was entranced in the shining. Hiroshi was thinking how nice it was for his boss to fall in love.

Akuto was thinking how bad it was to clear up misunderstandings in more misunderstandings. He was running into the woods, not thinking about anything at the moment except the primeval instinct that woman are scary when pissed off. He quickly made a mental note not to do anything like this again. He was made at himself for letting a girl fight his battles, but what can he do? He ran away from the fight.

Kena Soga, was in all sense of the word, dominating her opponent, Junko. She was right, her ninja-slutty powers had no effect on her, and with he magic wand she was able to chain Hattori and win the battle, but not before she did her ultimate finishing move "Boom Boom Hattori-kun." It was a special move that evaporated nearly all the clothes she had on, and left her into critical condition. Kena Soga wondered where Achan went, and hoped that he remembered what she looked like.

The Cowardly Demon King was too busy running away from the battle as fast as possible for him to think such perverted thoughts though. " Akuto Sai, are you fleeing from the scene?" A monotonic voice said. In mild panic to full out shit storm Akuto bumped into something soft, something _human_, or at least looked like it. Stepping back as fast as he could, the demon king saw that it was a girl, and a strange girl who had green hair. Abnormal hair color was nothing to Akuto, seeing as he knows a girl with blue hair, and red hair. But green...seriously? She looked at him without any expression then moved close to him. "Checking Mana level." She stepped closer to him, too close for his comfort, and that's when she did it. She kissed him.

His world was stopped, this girl, whom he had never met before stole his first kiss. She broke it after a few seconds, touched her lips softly and said " Hmm... It seems that it is over nine thousand... That's quite a big amount."Akuto was unconscious. _How __could __she__!_ He presumably thought she knew he was a virgin, yet she stole his first kiss. Akuto's mind was jumping up down, left right upside down and other directions that he couldn't possibly comprehend. " It's seems he is highly susceptible to skin contact from the opposite sex." The human said, talking to a small recording devise, smiling just a little bit.

When Akuto finally recovered the nerves to talk to this person he said " Who are you?" the girl looked at him then curtsied. " I am Korone, your new surveillance agent." She returned to her work, and muttered to herself a couple of times. Then, turning to Akuto she said " It seems you have caused quite an incident, hurting Junko Hattori like that." The slightly mind boggled Demon king was confused, he never hurt anybody.


End file.
